The structure of the World Wide Web is based on web pages and domain names associated with those web pages. Each web page is identified by its Uniform Resource Locator (URL). When a user saves a bookmark, the user saves the URL associated with a web page to which the user may want to return. When a user signs up for a Really Simple Syndication (RSS) feed, the user obtains information from a single web page source. Further, each instance of a typical web browser is set up to display a single web page.